


圣诞捕捉计划3 之 不要说话

by daisyjin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyjin/pseuds/daisyjin
Kudos: 3





	圣诞捕捉计划3 之 不要说话

「我藏起来的秘密，是我真的喜欢你。」

// now

菲利比的圣诞节从没让你失望过，即便加班到深夜拖着疲乏困倦的身子回家，心里还想着ENOCH的人和事，一片喧哗热闹的场景也让你暂时松了一口气。

至少三年过去了，生活稳定，遂了自己的愿望，毕雯珺也会安心。至于那个人，不知道从前的那些虚情假意里是否有过一丝真情，若是有过的话，他会不会至少也替自己开心片刻？

踱步到家门前，三层的小洋房掩映在草木之间，独栋的小别墅安静而惬意，即便是圣诞节，邻家的party也未传出过大的噪音，反倒是隐约的圣诞颂歌叮叮当当让你心安。金属钥匙撞击锁扣，轻轻扭动钥匙，锁眼“咔哒”，原木色的房门轻轻打开，房间里头暖橘色的光线溢了出来，你微微顿了顿，拿着钥匙的手一颤，吃惊地发现草木遮掩下的窗户早就透露着微光，提示你屋里有人。

是ENOCH的人又回来了？

你没有思考的时间，冬日里的寒风吹过脸颊竟生出了细细的汗珠。你放下包，拿出一直随身携带着的防狼喷雾，放在大衣的口袋里，随即拉动门把手，大大方方打开门。逃走不是办法，若真是ENOCH的人，都到了这一步，只有直接面对了。

室内很安静，房间也依旧整齐，似乎除了客厅的吊灯被点亮之外，没有任何改变。你缓步走进客厅，木质地板微微震动，手紧紧握成拳头。你嗅到了血腥味。夹杂在圣诞美食香味里的，还有一股明显的血腥味。你在ENOCH的那段时间里，每天都可以嗅到它，每一个被虐待的少女，每一个被执行酷刑的看守者......可笑的是，每一次走进客人的屋子，鼻尖却只剩下淡淡奶香，富丽堂皇之下隐藏的是多么可怕的东西。

“是你...吗，我...”是男人的声音，从沙发被后传来。

你的手又攥了攥紧，眼睛就像被刺痛了一般，眼泪不受控制地就要往下掉。

是毕雯珺。三年了，他终于来找你了。

//

白色的纱布一圈一圈慢慢缠绕过毕雯珺的额头，他靠在白色的布艺沙发上，下半身陷进了松软的沙发里，凹陷的沙发周围，全是星星点点的红色血迹。你小心地替他简单消毒完伤口，又用纱布仔细包扎好，又倒了点温开水，小心喂进他的嘴里，毕雯珺地嘴唇早已发白干裂，些许温水湿润之后，倒也恢复了些气色。

发现他的时候，毕雯珺已经失去了力气昏倒在了你的沙发背后，嘴唇微微张着，像是要说些什么。你忍住夺眶而出的眼泪，努力忽视毕雯珺额间胸口的伤痕，然而那些血红的撕裂的伤口似乎在像你耀武扬威，当你好不容易抱着毕雯珺移动两步，它们就开始撕裂破碎，你只能看见身下的毕雯珺痛苦地拧起了眉心，身体虚弱到发不出呻吟声只剩下游离的喘息，还有，他的伤口不断汩汩流出着红色的鲜血。

心疼，只有心疼。你看着现下躺在沙发上的男人，闭着双眼，虽已入睡，但眉心依旧蹙着，呼吸沉重，节奏很乱。你盘腿坐在地上，靠在他边上，他鼻尖喷涌出来的温热气息刚好洒在你的脖子上。月光透过百叶窗的缝隙，洒在他的眼睛上，细长柔密的睫毛微微颤动，毕雯珺的脸上冒出了一层薄汗，你知道他是做了噩梦。

ENOCH一直是你们的噩梦啊，但至少，现在看见他平安归来，虽然不知道结局会怎样，但至少，现在，你们一直在一起。你侧头看着毕雯珺的睡颜，指腹在他的发间打着圈，轻轻柔柔地帮他按摩，毕雯珺的眉心显然松下来了一些，你悄悄地在他脸颊上啄了一啄，靠在他身旁安心地闭上了眼。

一切归于安静的时候，你仿佛又听到那个声音，穿梭三年，在你耳边低喃，“我喜欢你。”

//

“我喜欢你”

你猛地睁开眼睛，清晨的太阳早已经透过百叶窗晒在了你们的身上。你摸了摸自己的后背，果然又是一片汗湿，这段时间以来，已经不知道多少次半梦半醒之中听到那句“我喜欢你”了，明明知道一定是以前亲耳听到的话，可是却始终记不起来到底是在什么时候，在什么地方，被那个人，说了出来。印象里，他不像是会说这些话的人。到底有什么事情，被你忘了呢。

“咳...”沙发上的男人轻轻咳了几下，你拍了拍自己的脑袋，扭扭脖子，赶忙起身去照看毕雯珺。

你将他慢慢扶了起来，毕雯珺靠在沙发背上，面色看上去好了些，“谢谢你啊，昨天辛苦了。”你摇摇头，“没事，是你给了我新生，我做的这些，不及你给我的千万分之一。”毕雯珺微微笑了，嘴角弯成了好看的弧度，双眼紧紧盯着你，从前的那些严肃和高高在上仿佛成了一场梦，如今他带给你的，全是温柔，“我饿了。”你起身，笑着看着他，“等着，我去给你做。”

你们心照不宣的谁也没有提起ENOCH，直到你在厨房收拾你们早餐的碗筷时，毕雯珺突然从背后抱住了你，他凑在你的耳边，胡茬轻轻刮过你的肩膀，他垂着头，声音低沉但不沙哑，缺乏力气的感觉却又像是花了全部的力气去说，“我不想让你离开我。”

你笑着，他的气息喷在你的脖颈之间，有点痒，“不会的，我们会在这里好好生活不是吗？就和你当初说的一样。”

他顿了顿，你抓着陶瓷碗的手也顿住了，水还在哗哗的流，心跳却没来由的加快，就像是每晚听见耳畔那句“我喜欢你”时紊乱的心悸。

“是林彦俊，他......”

陶瓷碗摔进了水槽，没有摔碎，可精美的花纹之间，到底还是出现了裂纹。

// three years ago

毕雯珺再次睁开眼睛的时候，映入眼帘的就是端坐在他对面的林彦俊，室内昏暗，只有蜡烛些微的光在舞动，林彦俊坐在高阶看守者的椅子上，双手交叠，轻靠在鼻尖，笔直的双腿松散地闲放着，面孔隐藏在烛光的阴影下，晦涩不明，看不清表情。

毕雯珺感到右胸传来隐隐的疼痛，低头看见白色的纱布早已被血渗透，而自己则被绑在椅子上，那把属于自己的高阶看守者的椅子上。

“EVAN大人，如今BEVAN已经醒了，是否按照AMON大人的指示行动？”

林彦俊没有声音，那个低阶看守者识趣地退到了一旁。

“呵，算你有良心，还替我包扎了伤口。”沙哑的声音在室内回荡，空气中浓烈的血腥味告诉毕雯珺，他在ENOCH的地下室，那个专门用来处理叛徒的地方。而对面的那个人，那个曾经的兄弟，如今，将要成为送走自己的人。

林彦俊轻轻笑了一下，抖了抖自己的黑色西装，站了起来，双手插进了裤兜里，慢悠悠走下台阶，绕到了毕雯珺的后面。

“不，有良心的不是我，是我们的BEVAN大人。爱上ENOCH里美艳动人的少女，又为爱将她放生，着实是一段佳话啊。”

林彦俊低沉的声音在毕雯珺身后响起，明明是用着严肃的口吻讲话，字里行间却都是玩味，毕雯珺胸腔里涌出一股闷气，他只感到右胸上的伤口撕裂般的疼痛，使劲咬紧牙，将涌上喉咙的腥味憋了回去。

“林彦俊，难道，你不曾爱过吗！”毕雯珺几乎花光了最后的力气，鲜血从口中喷涌而出，他知道自己必死无疑，被发现背叛了组织，私自将少女送出组织，即便不是现在，也会在没日没夜的折磨之中死去。那么他宁愿，早一点去死。

因为毕雯珺知道，林彦俊爱过你，很深。至少，在从前很久的一段日子里，他都很爱你，到了今日，虽然他依旧背叛了你，但那些爱过你的痕迹，会成为林彦俊一辈子的伤疤。

不出所料，林彦俊双手插在西裤的兜里，走到毕雯珺面前，在他面前蹲下，双手再次交叠，抵在鼻尖，下颌处的咬合肌在明暗之中绷紧又放松。毕雯珺几乎可以感受林彦俊在听到这句话之后伤疤被撕裂的剧痛，以及眼中喷涌而出的愤怒。于是毕雯珺死死盯着他的眼睛，烛光倒映在林彦俊的眼里，像一条龙。他的眼神很深，看不到底。

“呵，你是有多么不了解我，”林彦俊舔了舔后槽牙，双眼里的火光不断燃烧却在愤怒的影子里成为了一潭平静的清水，似乎那短暂的爆发，只是一次普通的愤怒罢了，“毕雯珺，记住，我们不是一种人，”林彦俊笑了，从前那对酒窝现在看起来就像是恶魔的泥潭，“我，不会爱上任何一个女人。”

不可能。毕雯珺的眼神放空了几秒，他不相信林彦俊没有真正爱过你，如果不是这样的话，如何解释他几次三番想要带你离开，却因为ISM组织的任务以及他肩上的责任而不得不放弃，最后一个人在房间里哭？二十几年来，毕雯珺从未见过林彦俊哭。

所以，只有一种可能。毕雯珺深深地低着头，嘴角微微上扬。只有一种可能，这一切，不过只是一场骗局罢了。

林彦俊伸出左手，往毕雯珺的右耳处使劲拍了拍，“那么揣测我，看来是不想出去哦，”林彦俊直勾勾地盯着毕雯珺，嘴角勾起了一抹奇异的微笑，“我们的BEVAN大人是还没尝够痛的味道呢，”林彦俊起身朝地牢的大门走去，低阶看守者为他递上一块手帕，他用力擦了擦手，将手帕扔在了地上，和血污混为一体，“那就让他好好尝尝痛的滋味。”

“砰”地牢的大门再度关上，蜡烛被吹灭，一切陷入安静。

地牢外就是ENOCH所在教堂的走廊，狭长且阴森，仅有的光照来源就是一旁的几个小窗洞，而窗洞之外，就是悬崖。建在悬崖之上的教堂，本就像是中世纪的鬼故事本身。林彦俊在地牢大门不远处停了下来，微微侧头往后看了看，神色不明，“好好看着，下手别太重，一日三餐不要落，三年后我不希望看到一个奄奄一息的人。”

“是。”

“还有，AMON来的话和他讲，BEVAN我要留着慢慢玩，”他顿了顿，“不过，估计他...算了，你们好好做事，不会有错的。”

低阶看守者纷纷屈身承诺，林彦俊疾步走了出去，从西装口袋里拿出了手机，修长的手指快速敲击了几下，满意地关了机，将手机从一旁的窗户扔了下去，底下是万丈深渊。

毕雯珺被低阶看守者松了绑，押进了一间三十平左右的小屋子，又很快锁住了大门，“叮咚”，毕雯珺皱了皱眉，见看守者走远后用右手按压了一下耳朵，隐形耳机上的红外线灯闪烁了了几下，机器女声传入他的耳朵“第八号‘风’计划开始，一切照旧。”

// now

“放心，还来得及。”毕雯珺温热的手覆上你的手背，明明是受伤的人，此刻却反过来安抚着你。

你蹙着眉，侧头望向飞机外的黑夜，你即将回到那个三年梦魇的地方，去见那个你明明放下了却又忘不掉的人。而此时身边，还坐着你如今应该深深爱着的人，他更是你的救命恩人。

“落地就是中午了，我们，我们真的来得及吗。”你无法控制住自己声音里的哭腔，甚至失去了感知能力，毕雯珺将你环在怀里，轻柔地抚摸着你的长发，你心里只是回荡着那句“我喜欢你”，你终于确定，这不是梦，这句话，真真切切，从那个人的口中说出，说个你听，只给你一个人听。

你要找到他，找到林彦俊。

“睡着了吗？”毕雯珺轻柔地在你耳边询问，你摇了摇头，揉了揉眼睛，虽然困乏但你也睡不着。

“好，”毕雯珺将你搂在怀里，似乎是在贪恋最后拥有你的时刻，“给你讲个故事，关于‘风’计划，也关于你。”

// ‘风’

如果说该隐的人民最畏惧的就是ENOCH挟走少女，那么他们最庆幸的就是还存在ISM组织代替了一大部分警察和政府触及不到的职能。虽然，ISM从不涉足ENOCH的事情，但在除暴安良这一方面，ISM还是深得人心。

于是，当ISM最高领导者A秘密向林彦俊和毕雯珺阐述‘风’计划后，他们毫无犹豫便答应了。作为‘风’计划的最高执行者，他们向除开自己以外的所有人保密，‘风’的核心内容除了A和他们，没有第四个人知道。计划开始前的一年间，他们清除了在ISM的一切信息，割断了与ISM的一切联系，甚至上街加入了黑社会，一人一条大金链子张牙舞抓地抢劫扫荡，当然最后还是会偷偷物归原主。一年过后，他们顺利进入ENOCH并且携带了若干名少女作为献给AMON的礼物，那些少女不必多说，自然也是ISM安排的线人。或许是因为携带礼物的原因，也或许是因为那时的ENOCH极度缺少人才，他们很快就被封为了高阶看守者。

你，正是那些少女中的一名。

和林彦俊毕雯珺的交集是不可避免的，你们在自愿成为线人之前就早已签署下协定，身体的伤害以及一切后果都有自己承担。你之所以选择参加，是因为早先年工作和生活上的不顺，被深爱的人抛弃，工作又陷入不断的潜规则。如果有一项工作，可以让你摆脱这一切，摆脱不爱自己的人，摆脱付出与收获不成正比的职务，那么你愿意去做。而成为ISM的线人，虽然会成为贩卖肉体的女人，但你至少，为这个小城镇的其他少女争取了活下去的机会。所以你来了。但没有想到的是，你成了林彦俊掌管的少女之一。

起初，你是林彦俊他们送给AMON的礼物，但与你一同而来的其他少女中有姿色更为出众的，她们则成了AMON最开始的喜爱。就像宫廷的选秀，你被皇上筛了下来，转了一圈后，居然成为了林彦俊的少女。你们相视一眼，蜻蜓点水，但知道双方心里都是一阵苦笑，没有办法，既然已经成了林彦俊的少女，假戏，就必须真做。

一开始，你们都是生涩的。林彦俊堪堪将你压倒在床上，羽绒床垫深深凹陷了下去，他似乎立刻失去了支撑点，凝望着你的黑色瞳孔晃了几下，随即摔在了你的身上。你轻轻闷哼一声，林彦俊毛茸茸的脑袋就凑在你的鼻子下面，他的脸埋藏在你的肩膀里，你整个人被他压在床上，男人结实的胸膛就挤压在你的乳房之上，你感受到他西裤滑溜溜的面料蹭在你未着衣物的双腿上。

思绪一下子飘到了今日你们在教堂正殿集合的时候，身边的那几位嘴唇艳红，衣着暴露的少女。她们围在一起，眼神不止一次地瞟向林彦俊的方向，你竖起耳朵仔细听了听，少女们低喃道，“那个看守者是叫林彦俊吧，这腿，真的不错。”“而且刚来就是高阶了，那个毕雯珺也很好看啊。”直到AMON到来，这些窃窃私语才停止。

“嘶”你低唤一声，林彦俊的手已经悄悄解开了你的红色裙子，微凉的指尖缓缓抚摸着你的背脊，“怎么了？”林彦俊重新将自己的身体支了起来，听到你的轻唤便低下头温柔地看着你，屋内灯光昏暗，却也掩不住他眼里的欲望，“手凉。”

他的碎发有些遮掩住了漆黑的瞳孔，你可以透过他的瞳孔看到自己的倒影，一小团红色的，黑色的头发犹如瀑布一般缱绻在身侧。你微微直起身子，林彦俊早已不再生涩，这似乎佐证了男人在这方面有天赋，你当然也不能示弱。你的衣物随着你直起身子的动作慢慢滑下，挂画的肌肤早已被林彦俊赏识，你凑近他的脸，手指轻轻刮过他好看的鼻梁，你看见林彦俊的睫毛轻轻颤了颤，呼吸声似乎更重了些，下一秒，他温热的唇便覆上了你艳红的唇。起初你看他那生涩的模样，以为他还是雏，可他给你的吻却格外有力，唇齿相依，灵动的舌卷起你的每一份津液，又有些许遗留在你的嘴边，却在一次又一次的激吻之中滑落到了他的喉结。你感觉到自己呼吸困难。

林彦俊重新将你压在身下，不知不觉中你们的衣物早已褪尽，两人赤裸相见，意乱情迷之中你看到他好看的腹肌，就像巧克力一样不大不小的八整块，精瘦的肩膀上还有好看的肌肉线条，回想一下那几位少女的对话，你不自觉有些兴奋。“嗯...哈...”下体突然一阵微痛夹杂着快感，你往下看去，原来林彦俊早已探入两根手指，“哪...有你这样的嘛～一下就...唔！”，他似乎早已熟悉你的每一个敏感点，手指微微一曲，你就感受到小穴里涌出一股暖流，“没想到你这么骚呢，水真多。”林彦俊突然抽离了手指，将那两根手指探到你眼前，你感到睫毛上滴到了些什么液体，微微睁开眼睛时只闻到一阵淡淡的骚味，“宝贝，”林彦俊将手指抵在你的嘴边，湿漉漉的腥味就在你的鼻子之下，“自己的水，自己喝。”

林彦俊进去的很突然，只是一下，你就被他贯穿，子宫几乎要被顶破，你只感到自己的阴道不停地收缩，再扩张，而林彦俊则坏心眼地将你的腿压成M形，把你的阴道扩张到最大，一下深一下浅，他的阴茎停留在你的穴口之时，你浑身骚痒，仿佛穴口的硕大才是你的救命良药，于是你只好轻声呼唤他，可却换来他更剧烈的摩擦，却偏偏不进去，“彦俊，快进去，唔...” “哦，是这样吗？”他将你的手拉起，让你的手轻轻抚摸着自己的龟头，“是它吗？你想让它进去吗？”林彦俊的阴茎十分粗大，你的指尖触碰在他的龟头上，只感受到炽热和剧烈地跳动感，如此鲜活的生命！“是，是的，呜呜，要哥哥的鸡巴～”林彦俊猛地挺了下腰，力道大到你直接泄了出来，“那么快啊，不至于吧。”林彦俊坏笑着拍了把你的屁股，肉体之间清脆的碰撞声响彻整间屋子，男人女人的欢叫声淫靡诱人。你们都知道，今晚，整个ENOCH都是如此光景。

林彦俊将温热尽数喷洒在你的小腹上，你早已沉沉睡去，他替你轻轻擦拭干净，借着月光弯下腰在你脸颊上轻轻啄了一下，是一个干净的吻，不掺杂性欲。人们都说，爱可以和任何人做，可吻，只能给爱的人。林彦俊不知道这是一种怎样的情感，分明是第一次见面的二人，不过是一晚的旖旎，为什么他会看着月光下熟睡的你，突然想要保护你一辈子。

那个时候，林彦俊刚来ENOCH不到24小时，却极度想要带着你离开这里。他从未这么焦虑过。

可是，林彦俊不能背叛组织。他肩负着的，是一整个城市的少女的安危。所以可能，林彦俊会让时间就这么过去，然后他一定会放下你的。毕竟，林彦俊不相信一见钟情。

进入ENOCH不到半年，林彦俊和毕雯珺就从低阶看守者晋升成了高阶看守者，而作为礼物赠与AMON的你们，也利用这半年的时间，成为了各个高阶看守者的宠儿。尤其是你，从最初林彦俊的少女机缘巧合辗转成为了AMON最爱的少女之一。离开林彦俊身边的那一天，你还是有些不舍的，林彦俊对待其它少女时，通常暴力而严肃，但他对你，却又说不尽的温柔。你无法描述这种温柔，但你猜想，大概是因为你是他的第一个少女，又同是ISM的人吧。这样你离开的那一天，他突然抓住你的手却不说一句话，良久才松开，也变得好解释了——害怕自己人被欺负。可你心里却也有说不出的失落。

很快到了和组织接头的日子，你作为ISM的线人之一，如今可以接触到的是最核心的AMON，手握核心资料的你不能放心将这些交与任何一个人，而林彦俊和毕雯珺又没有合适的借口离开，所以你理所当然成为了约定的接头对象。那年的圣诞夜，也是执行‘风’计划以来的第一次接头，你攥着一个满是ENOCH犯罪录像的MP4，趁着人们都在欢度圣诞，从教堂的墙角偷偷离开。

可是，警报被人拉响了。你再也没有回来。

没过几天，林彦俊就向AMON申请了外出的公职，没有再回来。

// now

毕雯珺用纸巾轻轻擦拭干净你的眼泪，心疼地轻轻抚摸你的头发，“不要怪林彦俊什么也没有告诉你，毕竟，他肩负着一整个城市的希望。”

“所以，我们失忆之前就已经认识了，”你低下头轻轻抽泣，“他出来找我，和我生活在一起，替我扛下了那么多的事情，我......”

毕雯珺不能多做些什么，只能轻轻搂住你，“你们的相爱，不是巧合。”

“可是，可是，”你呜咽着，几乎难以说完一整个句子，“可是为什么后来我还是被JUSTIN带了进去，为什么，为什么在那年圣诞节，我们即将逃离，他却依旧带我回去，后来的每一次，为什么他不和我一起离开，他，他还对我说了那些话。”你几乎难以回忆当年的痛苦，那年的圣诞节本以为可以和心爱的人远走高飞，没想到却被最爱的人抓了回去，本以为最坏如此，至少按照林彦俊所说在ENOCH才可以更好的保护自己，然后继续相爱，可是，他却背叛了自己。

毕雯珺轻柔你头顶的手顿了顿，良久才开口道，“因为，他无法舍弃一整个城市的少女的安危，他做不到只留下我一个人面对这些，他也不想看着你因为他而死去。所以他瞒着你和我，瞒着我们所有人，做了那些事情。一直到我将你送走以后，在地下室，我才知晓他所做的这一切。也才知晓，原来，A就是AMON。”

原来林彦俊一直都在保护你，林彦俊一直都爱你。

原来，改变这一切的，改变你们本该幸福安稳生活的关键都是，A就是AMON。

ISM的领导者A，就是ENOCH的最高权利者AMON。

而他之所以操纵这一切，不过是一时兴起，想看小丑跳舞罢了。

一旦发现有人衷心于ISM而背叛ENOCH，他就只有死路一条。林彦俊不希望你死，不希望毕雯珺死，但他还是想彻底摧毁ENOCH。

// three years ago

最初的两个月，毕雯珺很不习惯地牢里的生活，又黑又潮的地下室，活动范围又受到限制，常期晒不到阳光，虽然看守者按时给他送来饭菜和水，但长期的封闭令他几近崩溃。尤其是，自从两个月前林彦俊暗示他一切，并且下达计划实施后，始终没有再次联系他。毕雯珺一度以为是信号出了问题，直到一天，“叮咚”，隐形耳机又响了。

又是机器女声，“第八号‘风’计划，1/3达成。”

毕雯珺一惊，计划达成了三分之一，这应该意味着ENOCH内部至少有点动静，可是为什么他这里依旧一切如常？

不安一直持续到一年后，耳机传来了第三次声响，“第八号‘风’计划，2/3达成。”

最后一次传来声响，是在三天前前，三年时间里，毕雯珺几乎一直呆在地牢里，偶尔会有看守者带他出去晒太阳，他想过逃走，但他知道林彦俊一定是有什么计划才将他关在这里，让他看起来好像百般折磨但实际上三餐都准，甚至有时还很丰盛。毕雯珺偶尔也会想起你，会想你在菲利比生活的怎么样，每年的圣诞节有没有好好过，会不会偶尔想起ENOCH的人和事而睡不着。如果可以，毕雯珺甚至希望你像从前那样失忆，忘掉一切，和另一个男人重新开始。每每当有这样想法的时候，他都会不住的抽搐，他知道，你还爱着林彦俊。而林彦俊，从未不爱你。

最后那次声音，就在三天前响起，没有“叮咚”也没有机器女声，只有一个男人低沉冷静的声音，他说，“快走吧，不要回来，这就是第八号‘风’的最终任务。不得违抗。”

一路踉跄，一路畅通。毕雯珺知道这是林彦俊用命为他换来的，林彦俊希望他可以出去，可以去找你，然后保护你，和你永远在一起。这就是林彦俊最初，让你恨他，厌恶他，并且爱上毕雯珺的最终目的。他希望你忘了他，好好活下去。林彦俊以为毕雯珺会听从指令，不再回来，不再纠结于此地。

可是林彦俊算错了，自从隐形耳机发出第一声“叮当”，机器女声第一次说话，毕雯珺就知道，林彦俊要牺牲自己，也知道了，A就是AMON。

他还是选择了告诉你。

// now

飞机落地，你们奔赴目的地，一路上看着这个城市旖旎的风光，三年未回，变化似乎并不大。

“所以ENOCH呢，应该...已经被摧毁了吧？”你淡淡地问道。

“嗯，现在已经没有ENOCH了。”

路程颠簸，你些微有些不适，毕雯珺依旧搂着你。车子开过一栋破旧的居民楼，熟悉的房子映入你的眼帘，从前的那些回忆又涌了上了，外头的阳光晃的刺眼，蔚蓝的天就像重生后的世界，你的耳畔突然响起了那句话，“我喜欢你。”

你想起来了，就在那晚，在那栋熟悉的房子里，那间卧室，那个人，在你们到达高潮之际，他在你耳边轻声说，“我喜欢你。”

最后还是没能赶上，你捧着一捧小雏菊，站在林彦俊的墓碑前。你知道他看不见你，听不见你也，不认识你，可是，还是有好多话想要说给他听。

比如，我也喜欢你。

很喜欢很喜欢。

「愿意，在角落唱沙哑的歌，  
再大声也都是给你，  
请用心听，不要说话。」

-end-


End file.
